1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is generally directed to protective enclosures for personal music players, and more particularly to a waterproof cover that permits the use of a personal music player in a wet environment.
2. Description of Related Art
Small personal music players such as MP3 players and Apple's iPod products are known in the art. However, these products are not typically known to operate in a wet or aquatic environment. Protective and decorative skins and cases for these types of personal music players are also known in the art. However, a vast majority of these products are also not intended for use in a wet or aquatic environment. If a conventional personal music player is submerged in water or used in an environment with substantial moisture, these known skins or cases do not offer waterproof protection to prevent water damage to the personal music players.
There are several recent waterproof cases fro personal music players and other electronic items. The products are typically rigid shells that house the player. These products can be relatively heavy and bulky and do not allow a user to operate at least some controls while the music player is housed inside the case. These products also require attachment of a separate set of waterproof headphones. The attachment point between the headphones and the case can create a water leak potential.
There is at least one known waterproof case that is known to have a rigid case and a flexible membrane on a portion of the case to permit operation of some of the controls for the music player. The joint or seal between the shell and the membrane also can create a water leak potential.
Waterproof MP3 players and other personal music players are also commercially available. These types of units require a user to download their music to the waterproof player. Unless the user uses the waterproof player all the time, the user must have at least one other standard unit and maintain and update both products. This can include downloading music to both units.